Pretty Girl
by JustOneLastChance
Summary: This is a oneshot Dasey to the song "Pretty Girl" by Sugarcult with a bit sad ending.


Hey, first of all I would like to say thaks to all the people who read my story and liked it. You have made me really happy. I havn't posted a new chapter yet because it has some grammar/spelling mistakes and I'm waiting for the Beta version ( thanks Amalia Lupin :D )

So, this is a Dasey oneshot to the song "Pretty Girl" by Sugarcult with bit sad ending. I'm sorry. I love Dasey but this just came into my mind and I had to do it.

So, read and review please. I would like to know what you think of it and how I can improve my writting. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my story.

--

It's close to midnight and Casey is lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. She is listening to music on her iPod and thinking about everything that happened in the past few months. It's normal for people to think about their life once in a while but Casey was having a struggle with herself. She didn't want to keep going on that way but a part of her just can't let it go.

"_How did I let this happen?"_ Casey asked to herself.

"_Face it Casey, you're trapped in this feeling."_ A little voice in her head answered.

"_No, I can't be. And shut up, I'm not going to talk to myself like a maniac." _Casey replied silently.

A few minutes later a familiar music started playing on her iPod. It was strangely comforting, perhaps because it let Casey see that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't the only one…

Casey started singing the song in her head…

"_**Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything**_  
_**Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about…"**_

_"It was a hot summer day and Casey was leaning against a tree, protecting herself from the sun. She was smiling and she had a reason for it. She and Derek had started to get along pretty well __a few months ago and, in the meanwhile, they had made out (and maybe a little bit more) and she had really grown to love him._

_She saw him and Sam__ chatting somewhere near her and she decided to go there to be next to Derek. When she was approaching she heard Derek say something about her. Although she didn't like to do that, she hides behind a tree to listen to their conversation._

"_Yeah, it's true and she's completely crazy about me" said Derek smirking._

"_No way, I don't believe Casey would do that with you. But never mind, do you like her?" Sam questioning_

"_I like her you see, but as a friend and that's all. I don't love her or anything."_

"_So why did you do that to her? Don't you mind about her feelings?" Sam asked incredulous._

"_Hey, you know me! I'm not a monster. I thought I liked her but then I realized I don't. I was just attracted to her." Derek excused himself._

_At that moment Casey showed and Derek was petrified. She was crying. He didn't do tears. But Casey couldn't stop crying when her heart had been broken…"_

"_**That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head**_

_**That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head**__**…"**_

_"A week went by and Casey was destroyed. She was in her bedroom one night when Derek entered it._

"_Hey Casey, may I talk to you?" asked Derek cautiously._

"_What do you want Derek?"_

"_I wanted to apologize. I was confused about everything that went on between us and I didn't know what to feel about it but I realized that I really like you and I want to be with you like we used to."_

_Although Casey didn't want to fall again, hope was filling her heart._

"_Are you sure about it this time or are you just going to break my heart again?" she asked with tears appearing in her eyes._

"_I've never been so sure in my life. I want to be with you"_

_And there she was, falling again for the guy who had broken her heart._

_Weeks went by and she could tell everything was great until…_

"_Casey?" she heard a voice coming from her bedroom door and turned to see Derek looking at her._

"_Yes?"_

"_I…I'm sorry, but I can't to this. I don't feel the same way and I wanted to tell you before it was to late…"_

"_Oh, and what made you think this was the right time? Do you think that, because you don't really care anymore, I didn't too?" she yelled at him and tears started to roll down her face._

"_I don't know what's the right time ok? And I'm not going to stand here, watching you cry. I've already apologized and I don't know how to make this better."_

_She watched him leave, closing the door without looking at her…"_

"_**It's the way  
That he makes you feel…"**_

He made her feel wanted while they were together, he made her feel beautiful, loved…

"_**It's the way  
That he kisses you…"**_

The way he kissed her made her dream, made her go to places unimaginable…

"_**It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love…"**_

And there she was, after all that time, falling in love again…

"_**She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and**_

**Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men****…"**

_"After that break up in Casey's bedroom, she and Derek had started to date again__. At that time, Derek was no longer in love with her and he just wanted her because…well, because he is Derek Venturi, and Derek Venturi wanted a lot of things…And what he wants, he gets. Casey didn't knew about that, but something inside her was telling her to beware of him, that he could no longer be trusted. But she just kept loving him and putting herself beautiful for him in spite of everything he had done to her…"_

"_**And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get him out of your head…"**_

_"Casey couldn't believe her eyes. She was walking down the halls when she saw someone near the lockers. She went to see who was there and saw Derek making out with some girl she didn't know. She stayed there for a while, trying to see if it was only her imagination. When Derek saw her she started to run. He went after her and when he reached her, he grabbed her by her arm._

"_Casey, let me explain…" Derek tried to talk while dealing with a furious Casey and trying to recover his breath._

"_Explain what Derek? Explain what?" she asked throwing and angry gaze at him._

"_I'm sorry ok? I was caught by surprise. This girl came to me and suddenly she was kissing me. I swear."_

_After everything he had done to her, she couldn't help loving him._

_And there she goes again…"_

"_**It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love**_

_**It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love**__**…"**_

_**  
**_"Love…"

_**"Pretty girl, pretty girl…"**_

She still cared about him…

"_**Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out…"**_

"_Anger, sadness, pain…all that feeling__s mixed when she found out that was Derek who had hit on that girl. He confessed to her. He told her that, after the second time they broke, that he had put back his love feelings for her… That was the last time they kissed. It was a goodbye kiss. They both realized that it won't ever happen again…And it was the end of everything…Or almost everything…"_

"_**You can never get him out of your head…"**_

…she still loved him…

And there was nothing she could possibly do about it.

"_**It's the way  
That he makes you cry…"**_

Casey started crying. He will always be able to make her cry even thought they were no longer together…

"_**It's the way  
That he's in your mind…"**_

She would never be able to forget him. Images of him started running in her mind.

She remembered how he was sweet when he was with her; she remembered their first kiss; the way he played with her hair…

"_**It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love…"**_

And she fell in love again…

"_**It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love…"**_

"Love…"

It's close to midnight and Casey is lying on her bed, staring ate her ceiling. She is listening to music on her iPod.

She had now realized that she could never get over him.

She would always fall in love, again.

--

**That's all. Hope you liked it. **

**Please review and tell me something about it. Thank you. Bye.**


End file.
